Nar Est
Nar Est is the main antagonist of the animated fantasy web TV series Niko and the Sword of Light. He is voiced by Steven Blum, who also played Vilgax from the Ben 10 series, Smytus] from My Life as a Teenage Robot, ''Starscream from Transformers: Prime and ''Transformers: Robots In Disguise, and Dehaka from StarCraft 2. History Background Long ago, he was the advisor to the king of Corondale. During that time, he was dabbling in shadow magic. That got the attention of the king's brother, Sargous who told the king that he plans to spawn a shadow into their town jewel. When the king went to sleep on it, Nar Est poisoned the king which was incurable. Once Lyra, daughter of the king, was the next in line to rule, he and his soldiers then went into the palace to overthrow. He then proceeded to the tower where the jewel is to make him powerful. He did it, but once Lyra shattered the jewel, it tampers with his physical body and a result, becomes a phantom. He then traps Corondale in a sphere. With Corondale trapped, he then takes over the world with his darkness, though unable to leave his lair until the shard is completed. Sometimes he faces Lyra's champions, who she trains in her ghost form, while her body is trapped there, with the shard that broke and it transforms into the weapon they chose. Every time, they are defeated and she transports the shard back so he can't have it. Sometime later, he gains a pet bird named Rasper, who transforms into a giant bird at will. One of his minions was defeated and the darkness was flown back to him. He notices that the champion appeared early, but he does not care. He will be ready until then. From the Sky Maze of Anguish to the Swamp of Sorrow He then transforms a monkey into a creature of darkness, which antlers. He says that that's his new theme. It then runs away and comments on what good are they if they run away. Rasper says that he never ran away because he's the best he can do, under circumstances. He then comments how every he destroys a champion, Lyra gets the crystal and goes back in there. Rasper says it her mystic prison, but Nar Est says "It isn't a prison if she keeps getting out, is it?" He says until he gets his hand on the shard, it's her safe haven. Rasper says that he's going to bust it wide open, which Nar Est says he hasn't made a dent in it in 8 centuries. He says that "time is on his time. Eventually, the girl will fail, the champion will fall, I'll find a way to get that shard of hers and my dark jewel will be whole again." He then says that once he gets the shard back, all the people of Corondale will be gone for good, that he'll get his body and all the power he needs. From the Swamp of Sorrow to the Hills of Humiliation Once the darkness of his three-headed possum was no more upon defeat, Nar Est now knows where the location of where they are. He then spies on them with one of his creatures there, which he now knows that the champion is but a child. He then says that one of his creatures will make short work of him. Once he found out that Mugwump was guppie food, he tells Rasper to spread the word he wants to spread the word that he wants them and that shard brought here. From the Sea of Suffering to the Faraway Shore Nar Est meets his former three-headed possum minions who brought him Mandok, who works alongside the champion Niko. He then returns them to monster form. He then forces Mandok to tell them where they are heading, who says they are going to the Pools of Destiny, which will turn him into the champion he is destined to be. He was going to transform him into a monster until Mandok was saying he will be better used to him the way he is. He then gives him a candle, which gives Nar Est a report on what's going and says he is now his spy. From the Tumbledown to the Gap of Gloom Nar Est gloats about that Cornodale's magic will soon run out and then it will be covered in darkness. Rasper tries to break it to pass the time, but then Nar Est says there are other ways to do that. He uses his pool to see where Mendok was, then they found he is with the champion. They are not going to do anything, saying that his agent will make they don't go to the Pools of Destiny. Later, he calls Mandok to make sure he remembers the deal, or he will pay. From the Endless Expanse to the Thorns of Tribulation Nar Est then asks for a report on his job. Mandok then hangs up to go with them. He then sees that they are at the Endless Expanse, and says that this where his agent proves his worth. Rasper wonders he will pull it off, and Mandok says that he better or the consequences will be severe. He asked for a report a second time from Mandok, while Niko and the rest were going through a Bers road. Mandok then lies that something is trying to eat him and cuts him off. Later, when Niko was fighting Jackal, Nar Est's 2nd agent, he wanted a report while Mandok was hanging on a branch almost breaking. Finally, Mandok decides to show his true loyalty by throwing the candle into the pit. He is mad that Mandok betrayed him, but says he is still useful. During his capture, Rasper put a Ping Bettle on him, that allows him to track him. They almost to the pool, but he says they have no idea what's in store for them there. From the Cliffs of Catastrophe to the Pools of Destiny Nar Est knows that they are getting closer. He is also running out of minions. He says that his dark hooks are sunk deep into all sorts of useful creatures, even there. He decides to send a minion using the filth from Rasper's claw to go after them. Once Niko was left behind with Mandock and Flicker because they found one of Lyra's champions Aura alive, to defeat him while he remained there. Going through her tent, they found a rock inscribed in runes, which make the candle Mandock was given. That means she is working with Nar Est. Even though Mandock covered it in the dirt, he still was able to identify his voice. He thinks she will give him the shard. Rasper wonders about the Niko, but Nar Est confirms he is no longer a problem. It revealed that Aura was rescued by him before Niko was even born. From the Shattering Springs to the Clouds of Chaos Nar Est is confused as to why they are in the sky and doesn't know what happened at the Pools. He then starts freaking out but calms himself down by saying that thing that will end them is already among them. He is then working his dark magic on the Ping Beetle to transform him. His ping battle then grows to the size of a Kraken, and as usual, it is defeated. Nar Est is then sad until Rasper came up with said to give unsuspecting creature antlers to cheer him up. From the Peaks of Peril to the Mounds of Mania Nar Est complains about how hard it is it to find, especially since they keep getting involved in his master plan. Rasper says the same thing, and Nar Est asks if he's listening at all. He sees where his Ping Bettle was before it went kaput, in the Peaks of Peril, which Umlauti territory. He says that if they gain them as their allies, it could tip the scales. Rasper says he could take the Umlauti Diplomatic Questionnaire. He says never because he does not want allies, he wants groveling subjects. He then proceeds to turn a Rabbittoura into a creature of darkness. Rasper says he was going to eat that, then Nar Est says that he will get nothing and like it. Once he's done with transforming it, he tells him to join his army, which is now bigger than before. Rasper comments on his work which Nar Est says that when you love your job, it's not really work. That is when the three-headed possum when back to him because they were turned back into regular possums and asks Rasper if they have guards, then asks them what they want. They want to turn back into monsters again, which he says that he would feed them to Rasper, but says that he needs them today. So he turns them back into monsters again with some new improvements to them. From the Tunnels of Terror to the Den of Doom Nar Est's three-headed possum monster tells it's master that the humans met a grisly end, which was really an act played by the heroes, with the help of Diggantus. They can't explain how he is alive and he thought as much. Rasper then flies over them and tells his lord they are coming to their destination at last. He says let them come because he's ready, which is shown with a whole army of monster monkeys. From the Cursed Volcano to the End of Hope He then tells that his possum monster that they should cower. Because of their failure, they are almost here. He thought of turning their faces inside out to see how they look cowering. Rasper wanted to see it, but Nar Est says he's busy with his master plan to get the shard back so that his Dark Jewel will be completed. Once it's completed, no one alive will be able to resist him. He wonders about the champion and asks the possum monster, "There's no way he can beat me right? Right?!" To which they say no. He tells them to see to his death traps and Rasper to prepare his Night Troopers to move through the land. Once Niko and Lyra finally arrived at his throne and saw Corandale almost out of light, while Mandok was told by his friends to go because there might be no places for him to hide, but later decides to go the temple, that's when Nar Est arrives to tell them that it was too late for the people of Corandale and them. He said he could allow them to serve him if they say pretty please. He tries to trick Niko by using an illusion spell with lots of food to give him the sword. Lyra breaks the spell and tries to fight him, but then disappears, reappears and goes to his throne and tells Rasper to attack him using a hand gesture. Niko is then pinned under Rasper's claw and Lyra tries to fight him until one of Nar Est's dark vines grab her staff and throws her in a cage. He comments that it's one down and one to go. Niko is able to free himself from Rasper claw and tries to fight him until Nar Est uses recites a spell that pulls in his sword. He tries to bring the sword away from it, but his dark vines grab him and bring him closer to it. The sword starts transforming into the shard and it finally goes in the Dark Jewel which is now whole. With it fully complete, he gets his body back with unlimited power. He then throws Niko in his well. It then Niko is thrown out and tries to free Lyra, but he throws him away. Once Niko is gone, he then proceeds to freeze Corondale, then puts it on a pedestal. Rasper tells him he cannot find the kid, but he doesn't worry because he has everything he needs including Lyra who needs some 'improvements' but says it will come to him. First, he will make his rule a reality, who waited a long for this. But he goes outside of his to temple to see if he's not confined there anymore, and he's not. His army then goes through all directions and take control. His edicts will be the law of the land. One of them is replacing Tuesday to 'Nar Est Day'. He says "Those who do not listen will be... chastised. Those who do not learn shall be destroyed. The age of Nar Est has begun, and it will be glorious!!!" He sees that now that his armies have paved the way, all that's left to do is planning his victory tour. Rasper then pecks at the globe and, finally makes a dent in. He plans to eat the little people in there. He says "Funny, isn't it? I used to be trap in this volcano. Just like the citizens of Corondale" Lyra says that both were of his own making. He then says " In that case, I suppose it's only fun to me." He tries to think of what to give her but says that he's in no rush. From the Depths of Despair Rasper gives him his morning report and tells him it is going great. He says that he thought he would enjoy this. He says that "All this indescribable power, in the end, it's a huge distraction from my turning princesses into monsters time." He was thinking about leaving her hanging in her cage for 768 years. Like her meddling left him hanging and asks if that's too cruel and asks again yelling. That's when he hears a voice calling his name. He thought that his subjects were coming to him without being forced, which made him feel a bit better. The voice asks him again, and he says that it's not very polite about it. Rasper then tells him "That's not a bunch of grovelers." He then sees that Niko is back, with his own army from his adventures. He tells Rasper "Dispatch the night troopers, and get them off my lawn!". His army then goes outside and waits for Nar Est to give his command. He then appears and lets Niko speak, who says that they will suffer his evil no longer. He asks how are they going to do that, which one of Niko allies fires something at his statue of him he made. His face falls on him, but he's able to free himself and isn't hurt. He said that he just put his statue up. He then makes a hand appear under Niko and Chompsky machine, one of Niko allies from episode 3 and throws him. They are saved by another of his allies, then Nar Est orders his army to attack. Then he makes a throne outside to watch the battle and said: "I'll say this, the runt knows how to put on a show." While he is busy watching the show, Lyra was able to break free from her cage with the help of Mandock, who was hiding in the volcano the whole time and stops Rasper from almost eating the people of Corondale. When watching it, he says "Must I do everything myself?" He then transforms into a giant with tentacles and says to "Witness my power!!" He then is attacked by steam balls, and ask who is doing this to him, which is the Sky Pirates, one of Niko's allies. He then uses one of his tentacles to shield him from them. He says to the Sky Pirates: "Fools, you have angered Nar Est and you will suffer the penalty!!" He then uses his 4th eye on the top of his head to fire a laser to them and the ship goes down. He then proceeds to attack the rest of by using his arm to stretch, his tentacle to go down on them and his laser eye on them. He says he was missing something, so he then puts antlers on his head and surrounds them in a circle of fire. He tells Niko that he shouldn't have come back and to surrender, to which he says "Never!". Nar Est then captures Niko in his hand which transforms into a cage and says "Then I'll destroy you, your army, and all their lands!". One of his allies that it was better to have nothing than to be ruled by him. He is then shocked and commands them to fear him, but one of his allies does a raspberry at him. Niko says that "His friends give him strength, even at this darkest hour!" Nar Est says that "You can all go down, together!", which he slaps his tail down at Niko, which knocks him out a bit. He tells Niko that he's "Not much of a champion without his weapon." He then says that "No one can challenge me!". " He then uses his laser eye on Niko and thought he won. But Niko is revealed and says "The weapon does not make the champion. The champion makes the weapon!", which Nar Est hand is sorta gone. Niko then gets the sword back without the shard. Nar Est asks how did he do that, then makes his left hand into an ax and tries to hit him, but Niko pushes him back and uses his sword to defeat him. His forth eye is then gone and his antlers. He says "But that's impossible!". His ax hand then turns into a regular hand, and he starts shrinking. He says "You had no shard!" His right hand then turns into a regular hand. He says "This isn't fair!", while shaking his stubby arms. Niko then uses his sword and Nar Est is turned tiny. He tells Niko to keep away from him and retreats to his volcano to recharge. It was there he turns back into normal size, and that he realized that Lyra escaped and Rasper was stuck in a cage, thanks to flicker who is all grown up now. He then tells Rasper that he will distract Niko when gets in, which he lets him out of the cage. And then he will attack from behind with his Sword of Darkness that he just made. Rasper asks if he has even used a sword before, which Nar Est says " Must you question everything?" and hides in his well. Rasper then distracts him, but Niko is able to throw Nar Est back. He then fires a shot at Niko with his sword but misses and aims Rasper, which he is in a cage again. He and Niko then have a sword fight. He says that "You are powerful soccer, but a terrible warrior." Nar Est sword is then flung by Niko's sword and says that " You got me. I've never been much of a fighter. But in this place, dear Niko, I reign supreme! I draw my power from the well of darkness itself!" Niko says that is why he now returned to battle him. Nar Est is confused and asks Rasper what Niko is talking about, to which Rasper gives an I don't know. Niko says that Nar Est made his greatest mistake that will be his undoing, and he asks for a hint. Niko then goes into the well to banish the source of power, and he laughs that Niko went in there. Lyra then arrives and yells his name, and Nar Est makes his sword come to him and blocks her attack. He says that her determination is growing tiresome. He then frees Rasper again, and he and Flicker then start fighting, while he battles Lyra. When Niko is battling the main antagonist, which is the Darkness, who is sentient and uses his sword to battle him, Nar Est notices that darkness is leaving him when Lyra is almost at the end of the ledge. Lyra says that it's abandoning him, and says " It can't do that! I command it! Darkness answers to me!" Lyra says apparently not. Her uncle Sargous always said that he was playing with forces he didn't understand. Flicker then uses his tail and slams Rasper into a wall. Nar Est is then being pulled in but uses his sword to hang on, and Rasper is also being pulled in and holds on to Nar Est's tail with his beak. Niko then defeats the darkness with all of the former champions, including Aura, who sacrificed herself so they could live even though she tried to defeat them, inside of him with his sword at full power. The jewel then turns back into its original form. Rasper is then into the well, even though he was big. Nar Est then tries to hold on, but Lyra breaks his sword and is dragged into the well. His armies were then turning back into normal forms. The people of Corondale and the city, are returned and the volcano is gone. All the people are unfrozen. In an ironic twist, Nar Est is trapped in the sphere in his human form with Rasper in it also. Rasper was trying to break out, but Nar Est tells him to stop and continues to sulk. Trivia *He is much like the ancient demon Aku from the hit cartoon show Samurai Jack. They are both powerful and have ruled over a long time. *He has 3 forms that were shown. One was his human form, the second was his phantom form and the last one was his more powerful form. Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Noncorporeal Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Usurper Category:Humanoid